ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Tail
The Blue Tail is an alternate DBZ story when Goku and Vegeta aren't married and Vegeta has a sister named Shucoi. A saiyan who has forgotten her original name but calls herself Katarina then arrives. Here our story begins. Accustoming trained in the woods on an abnormally hot day for winter. Vegeta: ki Gaah! What is that high power? off at a rapid speed follows Vegeta, and is followed by Shucoi, grabbing him Goku: Hey Vegeta! Vegeta: F*ck off, clown. Shucoi: Ass. a few minutes of flying and arguing Vegeta: It should land here! pod crashed Shucoi: A WTO pod? black haired and black eyed girl with a blue tail stepped out Goku: A saiyan! nervously What a twist. Girl: How the hell do you know about Saiyans? stared at each other for six minutes Girl: You wouldn't happen to be..Saiyans? Shucoi: F*ck yeah we are! Girl: I came for Freeza's family. Vegeta: Heh, well your mission has failed. Freeza's whole family is dead. Scowls And Kakarot did it all. Shucoi: Yep! Girl: That scrawny bi- powers up to SSJ Woah. powered down Well, what's your names? Goku: I'm Goku! Shucoi: And I'm Shucoi. Vegeta: Hmph! I'm the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Girl: Shocked Junior Vegeta? Shucoi: Oh kami! New nickname, Junior! laughed at the embarrassed Vegeta Girl: Well I'm Katarina. Screw this planet, anyway. Farewell. Shucoi: Wait! You can stay with us! Katarina: The hell? Vegeta: Where's the woman supposed to sleep? Shucoi: I wanted to share with her but if you want to..? Vegeta: Blushes Oh kami no! Shucoi: Did the prince just blush? Vegeta: Ah, shut up, woman. days later, Katarina wore Shucoi's pajamas and went to eat Katarina: Son of a b*tch, I've never slept so good. ate and finished Vegeta: I'm going out. Goku: Vegeta; it's snowing. Shucoi: Yeah junior go get a coat! flew off as usual Katarina: on chocolate Where's he going? Shucoi: The woods as usua- ran to her room and changed into her armor Crushes Katarina: Thinking I saw him training. His sexy fa- What the hell am I thinking? Vegeta: Hello?! Woman! snapped out of it and saw him Why are you here? Katarina: I came to see the Bieber concert. What the f*ck did you think I'd come here for? To train. Vegeta: Hm. Woman, stay out of my way. away to a distance Katarina: up to Vegeta's face and punched him That'll get you going? Vegeta: up and wipes blood while thinking No woman has ever made me bleed! What the hell..? Katarina: How's that for a "woman"? Vegeta: Alright. up and goes SSJ You got my attention. Katarina: That's perfect for me! SSJ while thinking What the hell? Am I falling for this punk? Vegeta: at Katarina and has a battle in the air and thinks Am I starting to like this low class scum? Katarina: Argh! at blood in fear Agh! by Vegeta Vegeta: You're a hemophobe? Bad thing for a Saiyan to have! Big Bang Attack Katarina: Son of a b*tch! ki blast and fires a red ki blast Akai Hono! evaded it and smiled slightly Vegeta: I'd have to admit; you're strong. Thinking The hell? Why am I saying this! Katarina: in shock while thinking Is he..smiling at me? God damn it! out chocolate bar and chews Vegeta: Really? Katarina to make her chocolate fall Katarina: Wasted chocolate? HOW DARE YOU? and Vegeta got into an intense battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Fiction by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:Alternate Timeline